Chpt5 Episode 10: "Wrath of the Titans"
Chpt5 Episode 10: "Wrath of the Titans" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' A police car pulls up to an abandoned and decrepit hotel called The Elysian Fields. A policeman gets out of the car and enters the abandoned hotel. The beam from his flashlight cuts through the darkness. The policeman hears a sound and he calls out but gets no answer. The officer explores further. As he walks, he passes a flowerpot of long-dead crocuses. Suddenly the crocuses come back to life and come into full bloom. He notices a shattered mirror behind him. The officer turns and sees a man in a tuxedo. The policeman tells the tuxedoed man he can't be here, but the man begs to differ -- he has to get the place ready, he says, because they're coming. All of them. And, he adds, we each have our part to play. "Even you!" the man says cheerily to the policeman. "You are dinner." The man grabs the officer and as he pulls the policeman out of frame, a thick splash of blood hits the mirror. The following evening, the time Hunter and Kurt arrive, The Elysian Fields has been fully restored to its glory. The boys can't believe their luck finding a swank hotel in the middle of nowhere. The man in the tuxedo is now behind the hotel front desk wearing a red hotel employee jacket. The man checks the boys into the hotel. The man remarks about a cut on Hunter's neck and immediately produces a towel to blot the blood. Hunter is puzzled, but accepts the towel. The man gives the boys the key to their hotel room. Hunter asks if the hotel has a coffee shop. The red jacketed man elegantly gestures with his right hand as he replies "Buffet. All you can eat. Best pie in the Tri-State area." In the buffet, Hunter takes a slice of pie, greedily grabbing a garnish off of a chocolate cream for good measure, and moves to find a seat, pausing at the sight of a beautiful Indian woman in a red dress, swirling a pink martini with a swizzle stick. "How you doin'?" he says, and she cuts him off without even looking up -- "No." "But --" Hunter tries again, and is again shut down with a quiet "No." "But lady, I'm just..." "I understand," she says again. "And, no." She contemplates the heart-shaped skewered cherry in her cocktail as Hunter gives up. Hunter sits down at a table to enjoy his pie but Kurt is itching to get back on the road. Hunter points out the storm outside is "biblical" in its force, yet they're relaxing and eating pie. Hunter advises Kurt to calm down and treat this as a "vacation" and enjoy it while it lasts. Behind them a waitress rushes off to the kitchen where the chef is preparing another dish including what appears to be....a bloody, severed arm on the cutting board. The boys head to their room and notice a couple making out in the corner. Hunter grins. Kurt is not entertained and tries to ignore them. "What are you, 12?" he says to Hunter. "I'm young at heart.", Hunter jokes. Upon entering their hotel room, Hunter is immediately impressed by the little touches: chocolate on their pillows and a mini-fridge full of beer. But Kurt is suspicious. He wonders why a four-star hotel is located by a no-star highway. Hunter doesn't care, and starts grinning at the giggles and squeals from the amorous couple, now audible in the room next to theirs. Suddenly something in the amorous couple's room slams against the wall hard enough to dislodge bricks in Hunter and Kurt's room. The boys investigate, but when they enter the adjacent room, the bed sheets are messed up but no one is there. They also find a diamond solitaire ring on the shag-carpeted floor. Hunter and Kurt report the noise to the man at the front desk, and he calmly tells them the couple they are concerned about are honeymooners and they have checked out. "Just minutes ago", he adds with a bright smile. Kurt points out not only is it weird for them to check out in the middle the honeymoon activities, they left without a diamond ring. The man behind the counter smiles and takes the ring from Kurt, assuring him it'll go into the lost and found, and not to worry. He asks the boys if they need anything else, and when they say no, he sends them off by saying: "Super fantastic." Much to Hunter's disappointment, the boys realize they have a case. "One night off", Hunter gripes, "Is that too much to ask?" Kurt agrees to monitor the creepy concierge, and Hunter takes to the halls to investigate. Kurt follows the concierge down a hallway, but loses him around a corner. Kurt then notices he is bleeding from a small cut on his neck. As Hunter heads down a hallway focused on the EMF meter he's holding. He passes the open door of a room where an elephant is flinging a towel...Being focused on the EMF meter, Hunter takes another step or two before he processes what appeared in his peripheral vision as he passed the open room. Hunter backs up a couple of steps and sees a heavyset black man with a towel wrapped around his middle. "This ain't no peep show!" the man declares as he slams the door shut. In another room, somewhere in the hotel, a handsome man puts a necklace around the beautiful Indian woman's neck, and tells her how beautiful she is. He kisses her neck and puts his hands on her waist. "I hate sweet," she says coldly. The concierge arrives, interrupting the couple. He tells the attractive couple the final guests have arrived, the pantry is full, and the Rangers are suspicious, but under control. Everything is ready. The woman asks the concierge if he has the blood. Of course, he says, and in the blink of an eye, zips across the room to present the woman with two vials. "I'm quick," he says with a smile, "Boys never even knew what hit 'em." "Thank you, Mercury," she says. Apollo says it's time to get the show on the road. Hunter and Kurt rendezvous in the lobby and trade their strange stories, but go silent when they notice the lobby is empty and the doors are locked. Kurt begins to think about how they got there -- a detour off the highway, then the freak hurricane. They realize they were led to the hotel. "Like rats in a maze," Hunter adds. The boys head into the kitchen only to find it empty as well. A pot of red liquid boils on the stove. "Please be tomato soup. Please be tomato soup," Hunter says, stirring a ladle into the liquid and pulling up...eyeballs. Hunter disgusted. Kurt eyes a freezer and creeps up to its window, only to be startled by a frantic hand that starts banging on the window. People inside the freezer scream to be let out. Kurt fumbles as he pulls out his lock-picking kit. Hunter yells at him to hurry up, but it's too late. Kurt is stunned and stares over Hunter's shoulders. "There's something behind me, isn't there?" Hunter whispers nervously. Behind Hunter are a heavy Asian man, and a black suited man. Hunter and Kurt are then dragged into the Grand Ballroom by the two men, where the dark complected woman and her consort wait along with an old man, the man from the room where Hunter thought he saw the elephant, and others. They are all wearing name tags. The elephant man is Ganesh. The old man is Vulcan. The beautiful Indian woman in red is Kali the Destroyer. The gentleman in black who grabbed them in the kitchen is Baron Samedi, a noted spirit of Haitian Vodou. All of them hail from non-Christian pantheons and traditions "Something tells me this isn't a shriner convention," Hunter jokes to Kurt. Then Mercury enters with a rolling cart upon which there is a covered platter surrounded by other meat. "Dinner is served," he says, uncovering the platter to reveal a severed head covered in goo. The gods and spirits applaud, and a spotlight captures Hunter and Kurt. The man with Kali (Apollo) says, "Our guests of honor have arrived." Apollo clinks a fork to his champagne glass. Apollo: Gods and goddesses, thank you all for coming. Although in all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof.-- Kurt (to Hunter): Gods? Apollo: --Now, before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here.-- Hunter (to Kurt): Oh, we are so... so screwed. Apollo: --Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian Apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips. Michael, and Lucifer's vessels. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room. Zao Shen (a Chinese deity) stands up and makes a forceful declaration in Cantonese. Ganesh laughs. "Kill 'em? What, so the angels can bring them back again?" (A concept with which Ganesh is intimately familiar.) Vulcan laughs at Zao Shen's idea, offending Zao Shen. Attention in the room shifts to Vulcan and Zao Shen as they argue, and the boys use the diversion and attempt to sneak out of the room, but a chandelier crashes to the ground in front of them, blocking their way. Kali (to the boys): Stay. Kali then addresses towards the other Gods: We have to fight. The Archangels -- the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, it's them, or us. Mercury politely suggests they haven't even tried talking to the angels, and thinks they should do so. Kali turns her cold gaze on him. He immediately begins to choke on blood. Apollo stops Kali from killing Mercury outright. Then the doors fly open, and Gabriel colorfully struts in. Gabriel: Can't we all just get along! Hunter attempts to say “Gabriel” but is cut off by him, using his powers, Gabriel silences Hunter and Kurt before they can speak out his name. Gabriel: Kurt...Hunter... It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh? Apollo: Loki. Gabriel (the other deities not knowing his true name): Ah! Apollo, good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail. Apollo: Why are you here? Gabriel: To talk about the elephant in the room. (Ganesh begins to stand, indignant) Not you, he adds. The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first. Gabriel turns to Hunter and Kurt and tells them: The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later. Gabriel snaps his fingers and Hunter and Kurt appear in their room. Hunter (stunned): Okay, did that...h-holy crap! Kurt: Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving! Hunter: Okay, yeah. Next time. Kurt: Alright, so what's our next move? Hunter suggests they free the people from the freezer and 'gank' a few deities along the way if they're lucky. Gabriel, however, appears and spoils the boys' plan. Hunter blames Gabriel for them being held captive at the hotel. But Gabriel tells Hunter he had nothing to do with it. "I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass!" he says. He explains the deities were either going to kill them or use them as bait. Either way, Gabriel says, "you're uberboned." Gabriel states that Lucifer and Michael will use Sam and Dean as their respective vessels and fight each other, but not tonight. Dean does not understand why Gabriel would care, and at first he insists Gabriel doesn't. Then Gabriel admits he and Kali have a history. "Chick was all hands," Gabriel says. "What can I say, I'm sentimental." Then Kurt sees a glimmer of hope in the situation. He asks Gabriel if the deities could overpower Lucifer, and Gabriel laughs. Gabriel points out that Lucifer will "turn them into finger paint", so it's best to get going while the getting's good. Hunter asks why Gabriel doesn't just 'zap' the deities out of there. Gabriel explains Kali has them tethered with a blood spell. Kurt realizing the cuts from their necks is the cause of it. So, between spritzes of breath freshener, Gabriel says he must work some "black magic" of his own. Meanwhile, Kali is undressing in her room when the lights go out. The candles on her table light up as Gabriel is standing next to them, looking seductive with a rose in his hands. Gabriel: Bonjour, mon amour. And Kali tells him to leave. But "Loki" won't be easily dismissed, even though Kali has moved on with Apollo. Gabriel reveals Kali called him there. The goddess is displeased he isn't taking things seriously. Gabriel proposes if the end is coming, they should just leave. "Screw this marble. Let's go check out Pandora," he jokes. Kali insists they can fight. Gabriel breaks it to her -- if they do, they'll be toast. No more tricks, he says. "I'm begging you -- don't do this." "I have to," she whispers. "Can't blame me for trying," Gabriel says. "Still love me?" "No," Kali answers, and pulls him in roughly for a kiss. Downstairs, Hunter and Kurt sneak into the kitchen and are forced to hide and watch as Zao Shen and other gods sacrifice a human on the hotel's front desk. When they get to the kitchen, Hunter is about to pick the lock in the freezer door when Zao Shen grabs him from behind and starts to strangle him with one hand. Kurt then morphs into the White Dino Ranger and uses his Drago Sword to decapitate Zao Shen. "Where's Gabriel?" Kurt wanders. Then they are surrounded by the other deities in the kitchen. In Kali's room, "Loki" hopes his kiss is enough to distract Kali as he reaches for the vials of Hunter and Kurt's blood. It isn't. Kali pushes him away. "You must take me for a fool...Gabriel," Kali says to him. She holds up her hand, which has his blood on it. "You're bound to me," she tells him, "now and forever." Moments later, Hunter and Kurt are once again thrown back into the ballroom. Gabriel is being held captive by Kali and says to her: How long have you known? Kali: Long enough. Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has "tricked" us. Gabriel: Kali, don't. Kali: You're mine now. And you have something I want. Kali reaches into Gabriel's jacket and removes a shiny stylic-silver blade. Kali: An Archangel's weapon, hence "The Dagger of Gabriel"...the Archangel's personal weapon. Gabriel: Okay, okay! So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer. Kali: He's lying. He's a spy. Gabriel: I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-- Kali: Your story. Not ours. Westerners, I swear. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on Earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. She tells Gabriel she's sorry and then plunges Gabriel with his own dagger. Gabriel screams in pain and in a flash of light and the sound of thunder clashing, he dies. Mercury: This is crazy. Kali says this proves that the Archangels CAN die. So they must proceed on killing Lucifer Hunter then stands up and begins to speak: All right you primitive screwheads, listen up. Kurt: Are you outta your mind? Hunter whispers to Kurt: I'm outta options. Then continues: Now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh, kill you. You filthy murdering freaks. But, uh, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gonna help you. I'm going to help you ice the Devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. He pours himself a glass of whiskey from the table. He continues: You want Lucifer, well, dude's not in the Yellow Pages. But me and Kurt, we can get him here. Kali: How? Hunter: Well first you let those "main courses" go. Then we talk. We can either take on the Devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me... Takes a drink from his glass and says: ...literally. Then cuts to the hotel's front doors opening and the people previously trapped the freezer running out, screaming bloody murder. Someone calls to Hunter from the back seat of the Impala. It's...Gabriel. Gabriel: Psst! Hunter! Don't look at me! Hunter looks away. Gabriel continues: Act natural. Get in. Hunter gets inside of his Impala. Hunter: Man, there is nothing natural about this at all. I thought you were dead? "You think I'd let Kali get to my real dagger? That thing can kill me" he jokes. He tells Hunter he made the fake out of "a can of peaches". He then tells Hunter that Kali liked his speech, and tells him to get close and grab their blood so they can all get out. Hunter counters Gabriel should sack up and help them kill Lucifer. Gabriel refuses and says he's blowing "Dicksville", but Hunter says he sees right through Gabriel. Hunter reminds Gabriel they're going to die without his help. That is, unless he has a better plan. "I can't kill my brother," Gabriel tells him. "Can't or won't?" Hunter asks, and gets no response, implying Gabriel simply won't. "Thought so." Hunter exits the Impala and leaves Gabriel there to think it over. Kurt tells Kali to gather these ingredients to summon Lucifer, she implies that it'd be easier to summon him if his vessel is "gets hurt", but foreplay is interrupted when Hunter comes in and rats out that Gabriel is alive and tells Kali she's been "tricked". Mercury is then summoned by the front desk bell dinging. He turns around to see...Lucifer, revealing his current vessel, Nick, to have quickly aged into an adult shown to be lightly deteriorating. "Checking in," Lucifer says. Mercury: Lucifer, thanks for coming. Lucifer: Oh, you did right calling me. Mercury: It's just... The way the talk is heading in there, it's... it's insane! Lucifer: You know, I never understood you pagans. Always fighting, always happy to sell out your own kind. No wonder you forfeited this planet to us. You are worse than humans. You're worse than demons. And yet you claim to be Gods. Lucifer then pulls out his finger on focuses them towards Mercury, he twists his fingers and Mercury dies as his neck snaps. Lucifer exclaims: And they call me prideful. The lights in the Grand Ballroom begin to flicker. Apollo: What's happening? Outside the Grand Ballroom, Vulcan is wailing as Lucifer stands over him and curbstomps and kills him. Ganesh then charges toward Lucifer and with only a wave of his hand, the Devil turns the elephant god into a stain on the wall. Lucifer then breaks Baron Samedi's arm as he tried to lay a blow on him, but killing him also. Lucifer is then standing, giving off a sinister glare look at the door leading to the ballroom, as he steps foward in the hallway, walking past a stream of corpses of the other gods, their bodies start to turn into ashes as Lucifer walks past them. "It's him," Kurt says nervously. Hunter begs the two remaining deities to zap them out of the place, and Apollo says they can't. Lucifer then enters the ballroom and says: Of course you can't. You didn't say "mother, may I?" Lucifer then glares at Hunter and Kurt and says: Kurt, Hunter, good to see you again. Apollo moves forward to confront Lucifer. Kali: Apollo, don't. Apollo: You think you own the planet? Lucifer just gives off a slight grin. Apollo charges towards Lucifer and says: What gives you the right!? Lucifer only replies by punching through Apollo's torso, ripping him apart with his bare hand. Lucifer: No one gives us the right... Hunter and Kurt in shock. Lucifer continues: ...we take it. Apollo begins to have blood coming out of his mouth. Lucifer withdraws his bloody arm from Apollo, who quickly collapses dead on the floor. Kali then becomes enraged, engulfing her arms in blue flames which she throws at Lucifer, causing Hunter and Kurt to jump for cover behind an overturned table. The flames dissipate revealing no damage to Lucifer. She steps up to punch him with her flaming fists, but Lucifer then lands an uppercut on Kali sending her to the ground. Then Gabriel suddenly appears next to Hunter and Kurt and hands Hunter a CD disc, telling him to guard it with his life. Lucifer stands over Kali and tells her: You thought fire could hurt me? Fire has been my only "friend" for my whole life. As Lucifer is about to stomp on Kali, he is then blown back through the ballroom doors. Gabriel makes a stand, with his dagger in hand. "Lucy...I'm home!" Gabriel jokes, guarding Kali with his angelic dagger. He instructs Hunter and Kurt to get Kali out of the room, and holds off Lucifer, who can't believe his brother would betray him over a girl. "I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer adds. "Lucifer," Gabriel tells him, "you're my brother, and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks." "What did you just say to me?" Lucifer says. Gabriel: Look at yourself! Boo hoo! "Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys." Lucifer: Watch your tone. Gabriel: Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum for you. (holds up his dagger) Time to grow up. Hunter, Kurt and Kali hustle into the Impala and they drive off as quickly as possible. Lucifer continues: Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael... Gabriel: Oh, screw him! If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass too. Lucifer: You disloyal-- Gabriel: Oh, I'm loyal...to them! Lucifer: Who? These so called Gods? Gabriel: To people, Lucifer. People Lucifer: So you're willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. And why? Gabriel: Because Dad was right. They are better than us. Lucifer: They are broken! Flawed! Abortions! Gabriel: Damn right they're flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive. I've been riding the pine a long time. But I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs! Lucifer: Brother, don't make me do this. Gabriel: No one makes us do anything. Lucifer: I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies. Over Lucifer's shoulder there is a second Gabriel, coming up behind him. As he lunges forward, Lucifer turns around and catches Gabriel raising his dagger to him, and redirects it to make Gabriel stab himself in the torso. Lucifer: Here! Lucifer turns toward the other Gabriel he was talking to, as that illusion Gabriel disappears. Lucifer then turns toward the real Gabriel: "Amateur hocus pocus," Lucifer whispers to Gabriel. "Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me...little brother." Gabriel about to shed a tear in front of his brother. But Lucifer twists the blade, and Gabriel screams in pain and glows, for real this time. In a burst of light, Lucifer drops Gabriel on the ground, his wings have burned into the floor, as Lucifer is saddened and stands over the corpse of his fallen brother. The scene then shifts to a blonde woman wearing lingerie on the bed, then there's a knock at her door...it's room service. The boys are watching this on their laptop. Kurt can't believe Gabriel asked them to guard it with his life. Hunter shrugs. "It is a good one," he says. In the film, the door opens, and the room service waiter appears: Gabriel wearing a cheap costume and a mustache. He enters with his "special delivery". Gabriel starts making out with the girl, Kurt: What the hell's going on? Gabriel then turns to the camera, removes his mustache and begins to speak, breaking the fourth wall of the film. Gabriel: Kurt, Hunter. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead. Hunter and Kurt exchange looks. Gabriel continues: Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing the Devil, sorry! But...you can TRAP him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, (Gabriel leans over at the camera) Lucifer himself doesn't even know -- the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys. Plural. Four keys. Well, four rings. From the Horsemen! You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys. But, uh, hey! I've been wrong before. And Hunter, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more. (stands up) So this is me, standing up. And this is, me, lying down. He grabs the woman, throwing her and himself to the bed, and begins making love to her. Hunter and Kurt look confused, then disturbed. Kurt: Oh, ugh, oh! Oh man! (shuts his laptop) Hunter: Horsemen, huh? Well we got War's (flashback footage of them cutting off War's finger and getting his ring). We nicked Famine's (flashback footage of Famine sitting in his chair, closeups on his ring). That's two down. Collect all four? Hunter continues: All we need is Pestilence and Death. Kurt: Oh, is that all? We also got a lead on the Colt. Hunter grins and says: Just more options keep coming in to defeat the Devil, it's a plan then. Kurt nods in confidence and gets into the passenger seat of the Impala. Hunter takes his place behind the wheel and they drive off. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse